Found by an Angel
by gemuse.ist.dumm
Summary: Nita has a strange incounter with one of the Powers that be. He tells her she has an important task that she is to do with no spell assitance. Romance may bloom in later chapters!


**Found by an Angel**

Chapter 1

It was a slowly passing Tuesday night, and Nita Callahan sat on the moon, looking out at the big, blue green marble that's also know as our Earth. Assignments hadn't been too freqent lately, leaving her with a lot of free time, since she didn't partake in any sports at her high school, or really anywhere else.

Sighing, she carefully laid back, proping her head on her arms, and looked up at the stars surrounding her. Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound from a distance, but didn't want to bother with getting up to check it out, in case it was just Kit.

"Are you going to turn around?" An unfamiliar voice questioned, sounding slightly amused.

"Who are you?" Nita whiped around to face a tall, darkly dressed male with long, slivery, blonde hair falling around his sharply featured face.

"Most people call me Kyo. You can call me by that if you'd like." The boy smirked at Nita, pale blue eyes twinkling merily.

"Alright Kyo, what are you doing here? I don't normally see too many people here while I'm around." Nita still couldn't fight her curiosity about the strange boy's appearance.

"I came to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Kyo answered vaguely, as he sat down next to Nita.

"Really? Where'd you come from?" Nita was very curious now.

"I shall keep that a secret for now. Care to go back down to Earth? I like to be surrounded by noise." Kyo asked.

"I don't mind, but you just got here. It would be a waste of energy, wouldn't it?" Nita raised an eye brow in question.

"I've got a lot more power than you'd like to think. Let's go before it gets too late." Kyo stood up, and helped Nita off the ground.

Nita uttered the one word needed to activate the transportation spell, and appeared back in her bedroom a few minutes later, Kyo at her side.

"Whoa, what're you doing in my bedroom?" Nita exlcaimed, shocked to see Kyo had followed her this far.

"I need to talk to you about something crutaly important, or I wouldn't be here. Trust me, I've got several more ways to bid my time than with a boring, 16 year old female." Kyo smirked playfully at Nita, who turned red with anger.

"I'm not that boring. I wouldn't call being a wizard, and all the things I've done as a wizard boring, would you?" She snapped. This Kyo was really starting to get on her nerves now. First he came to the moon just to find her, but would hardly tell her anything about himself. He'd even followed her into her bedroom, and now he was making fun of her? What nerve!

"It better be important. As I see it, I you're being pretty rude." Nita didn't bother to hide her opinion.

"For that I apologize, but it's just a part of my nature." Kyo seemed to be sincere, but the smirk still didn't leave his face. "As for the important information, you've got an important task ahead of you, and I've come to help you along."

"Care to tell me what that important task is?"

"You see, I can't tell you your task, you must determine it on your own. I'm just here to help you along, and to tell you this is your task, and your partner's not allowed to help you in your spell casting, though he may lend you power at any time." Kyo answered her as casualy as if he were discussing the weather outside, which was pouring rain, by the way.

"Little help that does." Nita grumbled. "I take it I need to find out soon about this task then?"

"As soon as you possibly can. I'll check up on you tomorrow to see how far along you've came." Kyo winked, and then disappeared, without saying any spells.

"Was someone just in your room?" Darine appeared in Nita's doorway a few seconds later.

"Yeah, and I have an important task I have to take care of without using Kit's help for spells." Nita answered her younger sister distractedly, as she stared at the place where Kyo had just been.

"Interesting. And did this person that stopped by use a spell to disapear?" The wheels were already turning in Dairine's mind.

"No, why?" Nita turned her full attention to her sister.

"Neets, I think you've just incountered one of the Powers that Be." Dairine's eyes widened at Nita's reply.

"But why would one of the Powers that Be come to help me out of all people?" Nita wondered aloud.

"That's something you obviosly have to figure out on your own." Darine told her sister, before disappearing from the doorway.

I apologize if this is short. I'm trying to make this kind of anime based, so if it tends to not make much sense to any of you non anime watchers, that's why. R&R!


End file.
